Electron microscope (EM) study of the mechanisms of transovarial transmission of mosquito iridescent viruses (MIV) in Aedes taeniorhynchus. Further EM study of the early events of infection, in inoculated larvae. Continued investigation and characterization of the DNA's from the the two strains (RMIV and TMIV) of MIV. Investigation of the observed lack of lateral transmission of MIV in cell cultures and apparent non-infectivity of MIV to mosquito larvae will be conducted.